Do Something Right
by finallyxfound
Summary: He always knew what to say or do…unlike her own boyfriend. She was tired of trying to make something out of nothing. JasonKelsiRyan Triangle.
1. Wildcat Red

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Givin' Up This Fight by Lara Fabian  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Wildcat Red_

It wasn't ruby red or even a garnet red but more somewhere in the middle. Some called it 'Wildcat Red' and if you were lucky enough to be wearing any kind of Wildcat Red jewelry or clothing, you didn't give it up. Not for anything. There were over 2500 students that attended the three story high school and if you were a female – which was more than half – to be even considered to wear or be in possession of Wildcat Red was the ultimate goal of your high school career. It wasn't hers. Never was and never had been. She was there purely to get her degree and move onto Juilliard, like everyone expected her to. She would've never imagined that she, the shy piano player, would ever be in possession of Wildcat Red. And here she was – ready and more than willing to give it up.

Kelsi Nielsen sat at the piano in the barren auditorium and let out a heavy sigh, knowing this day would come sooner or later. He had cheated and lied and hurt her more than words could ever say. More than once. Yet, she had stayed with him on pure faith that he would change and maybe a bit because of the Wildcat Red. Setting the round band that pierced her eyes with a crimson color, Kelsi put her hands to the slightly stained ivory keys and expected something to come out of her to play and bring the stage to life…but nothing came. She just sat there – during biology class when she should be learning all about the worm's anatomy – and stayed silent.

There was nothing more to do and nothing more to say. Giving back this particular Wildcat Red was what every girl dreaded, and she did too, but her reasons were entirely different than anyone else's. The convincing herself that it would all go away and things would return to normal just was not happening. Taking the ring back in her hands, Kelsi stood and grabbed her bag off the ground. It was time.

&&&

_I'm sorry_

The words, written softly from hands he only wished he could still hold onto, stared at him in the face. Chad was lingering around his locker, talking about the ice cream social later this afternoon and how he really wanted to win the contest this year. Of course, they all had just witnessed the impossible too. Chad didn't eat lunch, all so he could win the competition that would be between him and last year's champion – Greg DeLucia. But Jason was hardly listening. All he could do was stare at the contents of his locker. This was it and he didn't want to believe it; couldn't actually. What girl in her right mind would voluntarily give up Wildcat Red? Jason took the ring back in his hands and unfortunately, knew why she did.

"I hope the flavors are actually good this year. I don't want to be stuck with like…pistachio or something," Chad rambled on as Zeke and Huff, two of their teammates strolled by and stopped to entertain Chad while Jason stood and stared blankly into his locker. "Come on Jay, what is…" the co-captain's voice stopped as he pulled back Jason's locker door. "Is that…"

Jason didn't have any words, he just shook his head in confirmation and slammed the door back, shoving the ring back onto his right hand and shrugging it off like it was nothing. He was disappointed and a bit hurt, but he didn't want his friends to see him like that. Ever. And he didn't want to say it aloud because if he did, then it would actually be real. And he didn't want it to be real.

&&&

"Ryan! Ryan!" He groaned inwardly as he saw Georgia and Haley galloping over to the ice cream booth with an eagerness that only seagulls had when they wanted food. Georgia and Haley, East High's other set of popular twins were literally and physically a pain in his side and he never could shake them…unless he was with Chad going somewhere. The girls were afraid of Chad for his hair alone. God, how he wished Chad was with him now and he thought he would never say that.

"Hi girls," he smiled briefly and turned to the booth, eager to grab his ice cream, watch Chad make a fool of himself and see where Kelsi was, but the twins were not going to let him go that easily. It was never easy getting out of their hands. "What brings you here?" Ryan mentally slapped himself over the head for that one.

"Um, Ice Cream Social? Hello, school event of the month!" Haley giggled and let her hand slide onto his arm, something that never ceased to amaze him at how she flaunted herself.

"It is Ryan, you should definitely know that. I mean, you're Ryan Evans, King of East High," Georgia was next with the poor attempts at complimenting and if someone was passing by, flirting with him. The sophomores never learned.

"I've been here for four years girls, I know what the Ice Cream Social is," Ryan rolled his eyes, grabbing his cone full of Superman ice cream and headed off to find Kelsi. The Ice Cream Social was usually their thing, had been since even before they started East High.

They were best friends since elementary and had this undying love for mint chocolate chip ice cream and really bad rock music. Sharpay used to call them freaks, but that only made them closer, mocking how Sharpay was also one with her Broadway themed bedroom. Breezing past Georgia and Haley, Ryan quickly caught up with Taylor and Martha, who he had seen him with the twins.

"You two are awful," he muttered as they took a seat on the blanket by the other Wildcat girlfriends, including his sister.

"What did we do?" Taylor laughed, leaning into Martha which only started a laugh fest. "Come on, Ryan, seeing you being hounded by them is too funny."

"Not so much on this end. Those two try way too hard," Ryan licked his cone, saving the drips from landing on his hand and looked at the blanket where only four instead of the usual five sat, lounging and waiting for their boyfriends to stop being pigs and come back to them to actually enjoy the event. "Where's Kels?"

The girls looked between each other, assuming Ryan would've been the first one to know since he was the closest to Kelsi, but it obviously hadn't reached him yet. "You haven't heard?" Sharpay said slowly, watching her brother stop licking his cone long enough to realize something big was up. "Kelsi's not coming."

"What?" He snapped his head up to his sister's words. "What do you mean she's not coming? This is our thing."

"Ry," Gabriella placed her left hand on his arm and got his attention. "She broke up with Jason today."

Ryan stared blankly at Gabriella before moving from his spot again, not saying a word as he tossed his cone and fled the social. Why didn't she tell him? He couldn't wrap his head around that one but he knew where he needed to be and it wasn't here.

&&&

"Hi Ryan," Mrs. Nielsen greeted him with a soft smile as he let himself into the Nielsen's two story home and went straight to the kitchen. She was in the middle of cooking a big dinner and he didn't want to interrupt the makings of that. It was no secret to him anymore that Samantha Nielsen was the best cook in Albuquerque, save Zeke with his crème brulee. "I hope you're hungry."

Ryan smiled at her, pulling up the bag of 5 pints of ice cream in the grocery bag in his hands up onto the counter. "Um, not at the moment. Kels in her room?"

"I hope you're not spoiling her or your dinner with all that ice cream, are you?" Samantha eyed him and opened the freezer to put all but two into it, knowing her daughter would probably need it over the weekend.

"Um, was planning on it."

Samantha turned around and got out two spoons from the drawer for him, "Good." She paused and let out a tiny sigh and he knew that he definitely needed to be here now. "Go take care of my baby Ryan."

"I'm on it."

Ryan pulled the two pints of ice cream into his arms and headed towards the stairs in pursuit of Kelsi's room. It was the back room and filled with everything that concerned pianos and elephants. Their friends didn't really know about her elephant obsession which Ryan always teased her about. From ceramic elephants made in China to the soft cuddly ones on the edge of her bed, there were elephants everywhere and if he had to predict the scene right now, he could tell you that she would be sitting in her picture window and clutching her favorite elephant, Yama. Yama was always her favorite. Juggling the containers in his hand as he walked down the hallway, Ryan almost jumped out of his shoes as Nick, Kelsi's older brother stepped out of his own room.

"Did I scare you?" Nick started to laugh at him.

"Just a bit, yea. When did you get home?" Ryan asked. Nick Nielsen attended UCLA and almost never made it back to Albuquerque anymore because of his class schedule which was outrageous. There were so many hours in a day and week, Nick just never seemed to pay attention to them.

"Yesterday. Needed a break. Got a vacation. Going in?" He jestered to Kelsi's room and spied the ice cream.

"Yea, planning on it."

"Good luck, not that you'll need it though," Nick said and let himself slide down the front stairs with ease and Ryan could hear him yell something to Samantha before the front door open and closed.

Shaking his head, Ryan reached for the doorknob and let himself in, smirking a bit when he saw her just as he predicted. He watched her as she turned to see him walk in and toss the pints on her yellow tinted bedspread and looked straight back outside to the sun shining in the distance. Within a few seconds he was by her side and holding one pint of breakup food in his hand and as she leaned into his side, he wrapped his arms around her tight, just wanting to give his best friend comfort and not push the issue of why he was possibly the last to find out. That wasn't important right now.

"That's not Superman," Kelsi muffled into his side as he loosened his grip around her tiny frame. "Didn't you go?"

"I did, only to find that the person I usually want to share this day with wasn't there. So, I improvised," Ryan gave her a spoon and she gladly took it from his hand. "And this really isn't a Superman kind of moment right now, it's more…"

"Mint chocolate chip," she whispered with a smile, "the green kind because the white kind just isn't the real deal," Kelsi said softly and dug her spoon into the cold green contents of the small container that was freezing Ryan's hand. "Thanks Ryan."

"Hey, I'm always here. But next time, if there is a next time which I highly doubt, you tell me first, got it?"

"Got it," Kelsi let out a small giggle when he told her that and savored the mint flavor in her mouth. He always got it right. This was most definitely a mint chocolate chip moment.

&&&

Author Note: This will most likely turn into a drabble story like _Amazing_ did. So even though it says 'complete' at the moment, it's really not. Baci!


	2. Just Kelsi

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Givin' Up This Fight by Lara Fabian  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Just Kelsi_

&&&

This was a first time in a long time that she stood at the front of the cafeteria and didn't know where to sit. Before last week, she was still with Jason and that meant she usually sat with him at the 'popular' table. Despite the breakout of cliques when Gabriella first started East High, they still remained…well, at least the tables did. Sure, they all still got along but that didn't really change who sat where when it came to lunch. There was the geek section, the jocks, the skaters, the freaks, the nobodys, the artsy and the ones who actually didn't care where they sat. With her lunch tray in her hands, Kelsi looked between the jocks, geeks and artsy, contemplating if it was actually smarter to go outside and eat; outside – where she wouldn't hear her and Jason's breakup to be the conversation of every table in the massive room.

Now it was awkward. Her lunch was already cold and the only thing edible was the apple she had stuffed in her bag this morning. Catching a glimpse of the table, only Troy and Gabriella were there with Zeke and he was shoving cookies and treats their way and then Gabriella caught her eye. And now she suddenly wanted to disappear again – maybe up to the roof or back in the auditorium where everyone would find her. This was not where she wanted to be right now. Turning in place, Kelsi was about to bolt out of the school for more of relaxing setting – like her bedroom, only she didn't do that. Rather, she ran right into Jason & Huff.

Glancing in his deep eyes, she stared for a moment, clutching onto the sides of the tray a little tighter before looking away and disappearing from the brief meet and greet. Without a sound, she slipped away, walking past and tried to think of anything but Jason's gaze that she could feel on her back. It still struck her as kind of off that she could still feel that – even after everything. She remembered what that feeling was first like – it was exciting. No one ever looked at her that way before. And now…now it was just unnerving.

Pushing open the doors to the outside of the school, Kelsi peered out for a space only to find Taylor frantically waving at her. She looked behind her, just to make sure it was her that she still wanted and quietly walked over to the class vice president who was already sitting with Martha and Bayli, one of the varsity cheerleaders that was super nice.

"Where the heck have you been?" Martha was the first to ask her as she knelt down and tossed her tray aside.

"Yea, you're usually the first here, claiming our spot," Taylor popped a carrot into her mouth as Kelsi eyed them suspiciously.

Truth was, she wasn't really sure if they wanted to sit with her anymore. This was a first for her – becoming a part of the _popular_ group and then choosing to get out of it, sort to speak. It was an odd situation and Kelsi didn't feel that confident anymore. These past few months had changed all that. "I didn't…"

"Hey girls," Sharpay announced her arrival and plopped down next to Kelsi.

"Didn't what Kelsi?" Bayli asked in a sweet voice, ignoring Sharpay for the moment.

"I just didn't think….I don't know," Kelsi shrugged her shoulders as Gabriella soon followed and slipped in silently on Taylor's side, "it's silly," she tried to wave it off like it was nothing.

"Let me guess," Bayli piped up again, "you thought that since you and Jason were no more that we wouldn't want to talk or associate with you right?"

The girls all looked towards the small pianist as she silently nodded and looked down, fishing for that apple in her bag somewhere.

"Kelsa!" Sharpay slipped out her real first name and Kelsi shot her a death glare. "Okay, first, your name is pretty, so I will use it whenever I like and second, we are your friends no matter what."

"Exactly. Remember when I was with Scott and then we ended and then went to Peter and then to Paul and each time, I didn't know if you girls still wanted to talk to me," Bayli reminded her of her boy adventures as she took her sandwich in her hands, "you still did. You were even the first one to come and get me for lunch."

"And with all the stories and complaints we always come to the fountain with and rant, you always listen. Now, it's our turn to listen," Gabriella patted Kelsi's knee and reassured her.

"Thanks girls," she softly smiled, catching Ryan passing by and slipping her a wink and wave. "I just…well, I didn't think you really wanted to be with just Kelsi."

"You know what I think?" Taylor asked, taking a drink of water and swallowing it before continuing. "I think just Kelsi is pretty awesome."


	3. Go With Me

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Be my Baby by the Ronettes  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Go With Me_

&&&

"Carry the five over," Ryan tapped his finger against the notebook paper as Kelsi corrected her last trigonometry problem. "And distribute," he watched her bite her bottom lip and finish the numbers off. "Much better," he smiled down at her and grabbed a French fry off the tray in front of them.

"Much, much better but I did not say you get a fry for helping," Kelsi pointed out, grabbing one for herself.

"I'm sorry, but did I not buy these myself?" Ryan teasingly asked and packed up her math book without a second thought, pushing it away from them. "Now tell me the plan for the winter musical."

"I'm still working on stuff but I don't think Darbus will pick mine again," Kelsi confessed, "she's all into this revivial of _Hairspray_."

Ryan weighed that in his head. Darbus and _Hairspray_. Somehow and someway, it totally mixed. But he wanted to see more of Kelsi's work on stage and not only because it made her smile like she did when Nick came home or when Troy would say a corny joke and she would laugh like a three year old. That was the Kelsi he loved. "Tell me about it," he said, nudging her side as the fries dwindled down.

"There's this group of guys…"

"GUESS WHAT?!" Sharpay squealed, showing up out of nowhere, jumping in place with two bright colored pink folders in her hands. "Go ahead! Guess!"

Ryan looked from his sister to Kelsi and back again, "Um, you're turning into London Tipton?" he attempted the joked which only earned him a laugh from the soft brunette girl sitting beside him as Sharpay slipped in and sat beside them.

"Funny, Ry, really funny. But seriously – guess!"

"You redecorated your locker again?" Kelsi asked, wanting to really know if Sharpay would like any other color as much as she likes pink. "Or did Zeke properly ask you to…"

"Well, duh, but Huff asked Bayli!" Sharpay squealed again and started to shake the table in pure delight, clasping Kelsi's hands in her own and wanting her to be just as excited as she was.

Ryan saw the small smile on Kelsi's lips fade as she looked away from Sharpay and back to her school books on the table. He knew she had been looking forward to going to the dance and it was all she had talked about since Jason had told her of the once perfect plans for the Homecoming Dance. It was sort of a give that Kelsi would be going with Jason, just like Taylor was going with Chad and Gabriella with Troy. And suddenly, things had changed for her.

"That's great Shar, where's Bayli now?" Ryan asked, tugging on Kelsi's other hand beneath the table.

"With Huff, and Taylor and Gabby. She's so excited! And everything's coming together. I mean, we all have our dresses and all we have left is nails and hair and oh….next Saturday is going to be so much fun! Aren't you excited Kelsi?

"Um, yea," Kelsi replied softly and left the table without another word.

Sharpay's blonde hair swirled around her head as she turned back to her twin with a confused look on her face.

"Jason," was all he had to say and she understood again, "she was supposed to go with Jason."

"It's been over a month though."

"Shar, she really liked him. It's not easy to get over someone like that."

&&&

"Hey," Ryan leaned up beside his favorite brunette's locker and watched her pull out her two sized too big physics book for the homework she had tonight. Her eyes didn't leave the insides of the metal compartment and he instantly knew that either Chad said something stupid or Sharpay's words were still eating her. So, he did what he did best – tried to cheer her up. "Did you hear about Taylor and Chad?"

"What?" She turned to him confused and shut her locker door.

"I'll let Taylor do the honors on tell you what she did during chemistry – or you can just look behind you," Ryan suppressed a laugh as Chad and Taylor passed by with Taylor still laughing at the smoke coming from his head.

"Okay, you have to tell me now," she stood next to him, still gazing intently at Chad's smoking head as they traveled down the hallway with the couple in front of them.

"Short story?" He asked and she nodded, "Chad was more interested in Taylor than the experiment today and well….didn't pay much attention to how close the Bunsen burner was to his hair," he looked down at her as she snorted out a laugh. This was the Kelsi he liked to see.

"I love that!" She cracked up, like she hadn't laughed in years. "Who else on this earth would this ever happen to?"

"I heard that Kelsi!" Chad's voice overpowered the groups' as they made it to Taylor's locker.

Kelsi still laughed aloud as she leaned into Ryan's shoulder and tugged on his hand. "Wanna ride?" he whispered between them.

&&&

"How'd you get Sharpay to let you drive?" Kelsi leaned back in the black Sebring's passenger seat and watched Ryan follow the signs towards the community that Kelsi lived in, which was not far from his own. Her head lay flat on the headrest and she looked back over at him for an answer.

"Okay, question one – Zeke picked Sharpay up today. And I am not going to drive her pink convertible. Ever," he answered as the radio started to play with a hip-hop beat to a new song that he turned down.

"Liar," Kelsi giggled at him and turned the radio back up. "I hope Nick's still home," she confessed.

"He was going back today, wasn't he?" Ryan rhetorically asked, forgetting that for a moment.

"Yea. Just once, I would like to say goodbye before he goes."

"Then I hope he's there too," Ryan stopped at the stop sign and winked over at her. Turning the radio down just one notch, the two drove to her house in a comfortable silence. He had thought all day on what he was gearing up the courage to do in a few moments. As much as he knew she would complain about him bringing it up, he needed to. "Kels, can I ask you something?"

"Yep."

"You can kill me after, but I want to know. How much did you want to go to Homecoming?"

Kelsi stared at her best friend for a moment, not thinking about the 400 ways she could kill him for asking her that, but for how to respond. There were so many ways she could answer that. "I really wanted to," she confessed, a soft sigh escaping her as she said the words. It would've been her first Homecoming and that was something she had looked forward to her entire life. She remembered hearing the stories from Nick and Angela, his high school girlfriend, when they went. Angela's experience was magical and Kelsi wanted hers to be the same.

"Go with me."

"What?" Kelsi did a double take and sat up straight in the seat as he pulled into her driveway, turning off the engine. "Where did that come from?"

"I knew you really wanted to go," he paused, looking back at her clear eyes. "So go with me."

A soft smile appeared on her lips and before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him on the cheek, silently thanking him ten times over to maker her only wish at this moment – come true.


	4. Glowing

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ When Did Your Heart Go Missing? by Rooney  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Glowing_

&&&

He spotted her instantly. While his other friends and most of the male student body sized up their own girlfriends and cheerleaders that were at the dance, glowing in their semiformal gowns on the gym floor – he was staring at the piano player. She lit up the room for him, making him smile as the lights dimmed down to match the tempo of the slow song now echoing throughout East High's championship headquarters. Her dress sparkled against the random lights hitting her and her hair circled around her face as she spun around in her best friend's arms. Jason stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks and walked forward en route of the rest of his friends. Some were dancing with their gorgeous girlfriends, some weren't. Sliding in next to Zeke, Jason nodded his head to his friend for a moment and looked back onto the dance floor.

"Hey, man. Was wondering when you would show up," Zeke nodded and leaned back in his chair a bit as Sharpay and Taylor huddled together and talked about how their feet hurt only after three dances.

"Yea. Wasn't even sure if I was going to come," he took a breath and watched her laugh at what Ryan had said. He missed her laugh. Hell, it hadn't even been a month, but he missed her. When they were together though, he missed her too. His mistake had done a lot of damage and he'd do anything to take it back.

"Jay!" Chad called out, returning with two drinks in his hands. "Finally made it!"

"Chad," his girlfriend called from her seat, "no need to yell. We're all right here," she smiled and kissed him quickly, thanking him for the drink.

"Feet better?" Chad questioned.

"Good enough. Serves me right for wearing three-inch heels."

"How about you leave them off and come dance with me?" Chad extended his hand out to Taylor who was dressed in a stunning black dress. She gladly accepted and they weaved out from the table onto the dance floor with Chad pulling her closer into his arms.

Jason let a small sigh out, still watching Kelsi on the dance floor with Ryan, wishing it was him instead. This didn't go unnoticed by Sharpay.

"Go cut in," her small suggestion made Jason turn his head away and towards her, "seriously, go. Kelsi loves to dance."

"Troy was even dancing with her," Zeke encouraged his friend and let his hand slip onto the small of Sharpay's back.

"I think I will," Jason stood up, and without hesitation, started to walk over to his ex-girlfriend. He cringed at even saying that word in his mind. He didn't like it. Shaking the uneasiness from his being for the moment, Jason softly tapped Ryan on his shoulder and the musical man turned around to face him. "Hey guys…"

Ryan didn't really let go of Kelsi, her hand still in his when he greeted the jock. "Jason," he nodded, "good to see you here."

"Yea, up until an hour ago, I was still debating on coming but I'm glad I did," he was now looking at Kelsi. She was simply stunning and he found himself getting lost in her. Everything about her was perfect at this moment…except maybe the fact that she was attached to Ryan. "Mind if I have a dance?"

Ryan, dressed in a dark green shirt and pitch black slacks, looked back at Kelsi. It was really up to her, not to him. After all, he was still just her best friend. Nothing more even though deep in his heart he wanted to be more. Nodding her head softly, Ryan pulled Kelsi towards Jason and slapped him shoulder, walking back to the table alone.

Jason didn't hesitate twice before holding her hand in his and it hit him hard then. He missed her, _really_ missed her. The emotions in his being were running wild and he couldn't voice them for fear of cracking in front of her. That's not how he wanted it to be. Not at homecoming and not in front of the whole student body. The song slowed into nothing but he kept his arms around her. Kelsi pulled back a bit, her hands resting on his shirted arms.

"Thanks for the dance Jason," she softly said, slipping out from them and heading in the direction that Ryan had gone just a few minutes before.

"Kelsi!" he yelled out her name to make her spin around in her heels. "I miss you."

* * *

Reviews are WANTED on this & SJAF please :flowers:D 


	5. Advice

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Advice_

&&&

The girl in red leaned back on the locker next to her and almost banged her head again. Bayli laughed and Kelsi just smiled in amusement as Taylor continued to whine about Chad some more. It was a thing, Kelsi guessed. But she did have to admit, that no matter how many disagreements the two had, they were always back in each others arms a moment after. This time, would be no different.

"I just don't get it. I mean, he understands the angle he has to be at to shot a perfect three pointer but he can't understand the meaning of the Pythagorean Therom. Why am I with such a lunkhead?" Taylor rhetorically asked, but Bayli just couldn't stop herself.

"Because you're madly in love with the afro! Come on, Tay, you know half of the attraction is the hair," she teased, winking at Kelsi who joined in the laughter.

Pulling down her English Composition book and letting it fall to the ground, like she usually did, Kelsi grabbed the binder to accompany it and was about to close her locker shut when Ryan almost ran her over and gripped her shoulders to face him. "Um, hi Ryan."

"Tell me you have an excuse for me for this weekend," his eyes pleaded with her.

"Um, this weekend?" Kelsi questioned, looking at Taylor and Bayli quickly and back at her best friend. "Oh! This weekend!" She suddenly recalled that his over-bearing grandparents would be in town and they weren't two of the friendliest people on earth.

"This weekend, please," he pleaded to her, his hands dropping to his side once he saw the smirk on Taylor's face. "Tell me you have something – I'll even, I can't believe I'm saying this – go shopping with you."

At the end of his confession, Kelsi cracked up, shutting her locker close for good this time and brushing her curls back off of her face. "You're so desperate, aren't you?"

"I will do anything, please," he gripped his hands together in a praying motion and pleaded again.

"Hmmm…" Kelsi thought, laughing at the notion that he would go shopping with her, when in truth, it was the last thing he would ever want to do. "I'm sure I can think of something. Give me until 6th period?"

"I love you, you know that?" Ryan joked and grinned widely as Jason, Zeke and Huff were passing by.

"I know," she smiled back and caught gazes with Jason as he gave her a tiny wave. She waved back out of default, still reeling from his confession last weekend when he practically announced to the whole student body that he missed her. Pushing herself off from the metal supporting her weight, Kelsi started to walk off and turned around to yell something else at Ryan. "6th period, okay?"

"Got it," he yelled back, turning around to see Taylor and Bayli glaring at him. "What?"

"You have to tell her," Bayli simply stated.

"Now, now, now. Ryan, if you don't, I am not above putting you two in a closet and locking it," Taylor threatened, peering into his orbs.

"What are you two talking about?" Ryan shook his head and brushed past them. He was fully intent on losing them within the crowds of the hallways, but that would be better for someone who didn't wear a hat at all times.

"Don't think that we don't know how you feel about her," Taylor said calmly, walking in line with him to the next class they shared. "Just don't wait to long, unless she'll be back with Jason."

"And honestly, we don't want that," Bayli finished and walked ahead, leaving the two and making Ryan think about the words the girls said.

He did like her….a lot. Maybe more than a best friend should but it was impossible for them to ever be together. He knew it, she knew it and that was the end of the story. It wouldn't change the fact that he would still pine for her, still wish that he could tell her that he wanted to take her to the prom, out on a date that was a date-date, not a friend-date. Turning to Taylor, all she did was shrug her shoulders and smile.

"You'll find the right time…but you can't right now. Not when we're supposed to be learning about nothing. Study Hall, let's go."

&&&


	6. Questions

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Questions_

&&&

She sat quietly at the table in the corner, waiting on Troy to finish his part of the problem. It wasn't that hard, seriously, it wasn't. It was just basic physics….although Kelsi still couldn't figure out why he was in the class in the first place, but he was and she was his partner. Getting this project done was at the top of her list right now, but she didn't want to spend all day on the thing. She had other things to do like….well, nothing. But she didn't want to spend it in the library.

Laughing softly as Troy once again, broke the pencil tip against the paper, she pushed another one towards him and prepared herself for waiting again when she caught Gabriella coming towards them.

"I see that you've progressed nowhere," Gabriella told them, taking a seat by Troy. He looked up once and finished his half of the problem up, sliding it towards Kelsi.

"No. Not right."

"Yes it is," he protested.

"No, it's not," she pushed the paper back towards him and Gabriella grabbed it before he could tear the thing up in his frustration.

"She's right. You forgot to do this," she took the pencil from her boyfriend's hands and quickly scribbled something on the piece of paper, helping them both out.

Kelsi leaned back in her chair again, watching the two of them be just them. There were no expectations, no prerequisites, it was just them…being them and in love. Kelsi had had that….or so she thought she did. And she couldn't help thinking she wanted that again. But in her heart that was still healing, she knew it wasn't with Jason. At least not this soon…but she still couldn't help thinking about his confession still. One that didn't go unnoticed by her friends, but it wasn't mentioned either and now, of all times, she needed to talk about it.

"See, 15, just like I told you and what Kelsi had on the top here all along," Gabriella told Troy as he kissed her quickly before Miss Flagstaff came back and announced that the library was no place for PDA.

"How'd you get so smart?"

"Don't know. Born with it."

"Hey guys," Kelsi spoke up, "can I ask you a question?"

They both pulled their attention away from each other and towards her, even though she knew the hands under the table were doing something together.

"Why am I still confused?" she played with the pen in her hands and looked up at her friends who seemed to have the picture perfect relationship at the moment. "Why did Jason say that at the dance? And why am I still the single one?"

&&&


	7. Friends

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Friends_

&&&

"Ooooooo, Strawberry, my favorite," Sharpay grabbed the only pink container out of the box that Taylor was carrying over to the corner table at the closest Starbucks the girls could find. Everyone else had ordered pure coffee but Sharpay had to have her pink.

"Anyhow," Taylor announced, passing out the mochas and cappuccinos around to each of them and taking a seat in between Gabriella and Sharpay, "let's get to business…"

"Business? I'm business now?"

"She didn't mean that," Gabriella glared at Taylor and turned back to the pianist across from her. "We just needed girl-time and we're getting it now."

"And your love-life is just the topic at the moment," Sharpay bluntly said aloud, drinking her frappucino slowly. "What?"

"You're not business, but you have to tell us about this thing in the library. Even Troy was confused. Any enlightenment would be nice."

"I don't know. It's all just so confusing. Why did he do that?" Kelsi looked up at her friends, trying to find some answer among all six of them. She started to peel at the paper around the warm brew. "Why did he have to do that?"

The girls stayed silent for a minute until Bayli spoke up, breaking the silence and saying the truth. "Kelsi, this is just my thing, but…you're better than that."

"What?"

"You, you deserve someone better that is actually there and who looks at you like there is no one else in this world except for you."

Sharpay put her hand on Bayli's arm before she continued on like their lives were straight out of a romance novel. "Maybe he did it because he does. Maybe he did it because he wants to see how you react. But what he feels doesn't matter right now Kelsa, what you feel matters. So what do you feel?"

Sharpay was a much a part of her life as Ryan was. Ryan, just an inkling more, but that didn't mean she didn't trust Sharpay, because she did. Things had definitely changed from the summer, a lot. Kelsi looked back at Sharpay, locking gazes with her and started to process what she really did feel.

"Confusion. Hurt," she paused softly as her friends listened. "I don't want Jason, I know that much."

"Then that's all you need," Sharpay guaranteed her. "Kelsi, we all could care less about who you're with or who you're not with. Just as long as you're with us and you're good, that's all we care about."

Kelsi smiled again and watched the others' reactions to Sharpay. It was probably the most honest they had seen the blonde be…ever.

&&&


	8. Favor

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Favor_

&&&

It wasn't by choice, but by random pull of the teacher's hand they were stuck in a group together with two other people. They were supposed to be discussing the prose and form of Maya Angelou's infamous poems and writings but the only thing Jason could concentrate on was that Ryan was sitting across from him and it was eating at him. He was never really a fan of Ryan and there wasn't any legitimate reason….except for his closeness to Kelsi. Maybe that was it; that was all that had bugged him about him since first grade when Jason's family had moved here from Washington and it stayed that way. Of course, his sister could've put that impression in his mind as well.

He listened to Ryan ask the two others to sign off on the sheet they had just worked on for Mrs. Terhert, their Creative Writing teacher who still sat behind her desk, waiting on the bell to ring like them. Jason leaned back and put his pen to the paper with ease as the sound of said bell rang in his ears. He knew that right after this, Ryan was going to get Kelsi, they would go to the band room and he would sit there and listen to her play for hours. Not that he was stalking them or anything, but he just knew that's what they did. It was where Jason would come to get Kelsi after his own practice. Back when he was still her boyfriend. Standing up with him, he still watched, waiting for the right moment to say something. And there it was, right when he was leaving, "Ryan…"

"Yea Jason?"

"Give this to Kelsi for me?" Jason held out an envelope towards Ryan, hoping he would just take it and go give it to her…just like a gopher.

"Um, no."

"No?"

"You can give that to her yourself. I'm not a go between guy," he shrugged off and went to leave but was stopped by Jason, once again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryan sighed, not really wanting to get into this here, but then again, why not? When the drift began to happen, he was being there for Kelsi and really didn't get a chance to tell Jason what he really did and how he really felt. "It's supposed to mean that I'm not a go between guy. If you want her to read that, you give it to her."

"But I don't see her between now and the end of the day," Jason tried to reason, still holding the envelope out.

"Jason, here's a scenario for you. Say I take that envelope and I throw it in the trash. What then? If you want her to read it, give it to her yourself. Make time to go out of your way for her. But, that's right, you haven't ever done that, why would you change now?"

"Because I love her."

"Love her?" Ryan nearly choked on his own words and laughed at Jason. "Do something right, Jason. Leave her be."

&&&


	9. To Feel

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_To Feel_

&&&

Chad was expecting a home run, or at least a ball flying past his head at 80 miles per hour – that was the norm when playing with or against Ryan, the school's closet baseball enthusiast. But today, something was off and Chad was not the only one to notice this. Five misses and two foul line hits were enough to make anyone notice that something was off. Looking over to Zeke, positioned at short stop, Chad nodded and threw the eighth ball towards the second Evans twin, hoping it would fly by his head and all would return to normal. But as soon as he threw it and saw Ryan pup up his bat, he knew it wasn't going anywhere. Watching it land in David's mitt with a punch, Chad started towards his friend. "What the heck is up with you man?" he yelled as Ryan pulled off his hat, his hand brushing back longer locks of blond hair that needed to be cut. "You are off your game Evans…"

"I know," Ryan barely said above a mutter and tossed the bat aside, not caring as Huff jumped over the wood rolling his way.

"And I was actually looking forward to getting hit in the head today. You know - a couple of fly balls straight down the center. What is up with you?" Chad walked next to Ryan as the four playing headed back inside to the locker room so they could finish our their free period and actually head to their last class of the day. English for Chad. Math for Ryan.

"I…." he hesitated in telling Chad and Zeke what was really up with him. In truth, he was fed up with this triangle thing. Fed up with Jason and tired of playing best friend. He wanted to be the boyfriend, finally tell Jason what he really thought of his screw up and wanted Kelsi to choose who she wanted, if she did. It was getting to be too much for him.

"Does this have anything to do with you and Kelsi?" Zeke mentioned, changing out of his gym sweats to his jeans and tee.

"What?" Ryan snapped his head up and looked at his sister's almost boyfriend. Sharpay should just tell Zeke that she wanted that too.

"Sharpay talks. I listen," was all Zeke had to say and Ryan understood.

"I told Jason off."

"You what?" Chad whipped around, a laugh emerging on his face as Ryan looked up at him from the bench he was sitting on. "You told Jason off?"

"Yea. Wanted me to take a letter to Kels. Told him no and then told him how I felt."

"Seriously?" Chad asked again. "No offense man, but I just can't imagine you ever telling someone off, even if you are in love with the guy's ex girlfriend."

"How the hell does everyone know that?!" Ryan looked between the two guys before they started heading out. Zeke sighed while Chad choked out a laugh.

"One word, my friend. Sharpay."

&&&


	10. Gamble

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Gamble_

&&&

She watched them from the lunch table filled with their friends. Slowly eating her custom order sandwich straight from the finest bakery that Albuquerque had at the moment, she took a bite slowly and watched them through her brown eyes, memorizing and taking mental notes of how the two behaved around each other. They stood next to each other at the moment, her brother already had brought his own lunch, but stood by her in the line with cafeteria food so she wouldn't be alone. Why the hell was he messing with her? This was most definitely a Ryan trick to drive her crazy. He had numerous ones that id it lately, but this one – being in love with his best friend and not doing anything about it for over six months – was the frosting on the cake.

Jumping slightly as Zeke slipped down beside her and peered over her shoulder with her, she smiled lightly and discarded the half eaten sandwich on the container. Sighing heavily, she could feel Zeke smirk at her restlessness on the matter at hand. "Don't laugh at me," she pouted.

"Give them time," he soothed, her blond hair hitting him smack in the face as she turned her head violently.

"Time?! They've had six damn long months! That's more than enough time!" she yelled, her drama queen persona taking over the best of her and getting over half, if not all of the cafeteria's attention. Pulling her hands back down from throwing food onto Chad's hair, Zeke cupped her hands in his and let her calm down. "Do they not see me going crazy here? I need them to be together!"

"We should start a pool," Chad chimed in, stuffing a bunch of chips into his mouth right after he finished his words.

"Do you have to be so gross?"

"Isn't that bad betting on your friends' relationships?" Gabriella asked aloud, leaning into Troy's frame a little as she lifted her own sandwich to her mouth.

"We did it with you and Troy and looked how well that turned out," Huff blurted out, followed by a smack from Martha. "What?"

"You, all of you bet on me and Gabby?" Troy chuckled. "Who won?"

"I did, and quite nicely I might add. Thank you," Taylor beamed with pleasure.

"Okay, I'm curious now, what exactly did you win?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow, not even attempting to eat the sandwich now.

"Around $200…"

"And me," Chad piped in again.

"Big prize that was," Troy teased and wasn't surprised that a fry flew into his head. "Hey!"

"Don't start," Taylor told them, holding out her index finger like a teacher would. "You two do remember the last time that happened right? And all of us were stuck here cleaning up your mess?"

Sharpay's mind wasn't on the playful fight that was occurring between the group, all she could concentrate on was Kelsi and Ryan. They were flirting and weren't doing anything about it and it was driving her insane. "Someone tell them to kiss already before I go slam their heads together," she murmured, glaring at the what-if couple of the moment.

Bayli chose to look their way for a moment and smirked knowing that was exactly what Ryan wanted to do. "They'll get their chance. Give it a few more days."

&&&


	11. Too Soon

_WT:_ Do Something Right  
_Genre:_ Romance, Drama, Humor  
_Main Characters: _Kelsi, Ryan & Jason  
_Pairings: _Ryan/Kelsi (The Entertainers), Jason/Kelsi, Zeke/Sharpay, Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Huff/Bayli  
_Listen to:_ Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens  
_Dedicated to:_ Bec & Holden  
_Summary:_ Kelsi was tired…tired of trying to make something out of nothing and while Jason tried to fight for it, she let go…and found her best friend there for her, who somehow, always knew what type of ice cream was needed on a day like today.

&&&

**Do Something Right**  
_Too Soon  
_

&&&

He wasn't concentrating. In fact, he barely even understood anything that Gabriella or Martha were going on about. He was only in this class to get into a better college than U of A. Not that it wasn't a good college, but he was looking somewhere out of state. Out of Albuquerque. Out of the shadow of his overbearing, spotlight seeking twin sister. Of course his dream was Julliard in New York with Kelsi, but just in case that fell through, somewhere else in New York would be just fine. Staring beyond the girls seated across from him, his lips twitched upwards when he spied her petite frame in the distance of the library. She was trying to get a book on the shelf that was higher than her without a step. It was amusing and adorable to him. Her persistence was one of the quirks he loved most about her.

_Loved._ That was something that wasn't all that out of the ordinary for him to think about her. He didn't know when it really happened, but it did and now, it was all about finding the right time to tell her. If only the whole Jason fiasco wasn't still looming over him telling her. Jason was a person that although both were still courteous with, would never really be friends again. It wasn't a complete loss on his side, but he knew it was on hers.

She huffed and he chuckled at her, still not paying attention to Gabriella and Martha who had noticed the small laugh. Kelsi had given up trying to get the giant book down without a step. Walking over two rows of shelves, his eyes followed her; her hair flowed behind her as she stomped over and grabbed the tiny stool with both of her hands and retreated back to her original place.

Giggles erupted softly from the two in front of him, enough to make him notice that they were still there and trying to get their group history project done…without him being of any help. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Martha sing-songed. "It's just funny watch you watch her."

"I..." Ryan knew there was no point. His friends could always see right through him when it came to Kelsi. A blessing and a curse in disguise. Stopping before they could call him out on it, he looked onto the papers that they were writing on, seeing it there was really anything he could do. But with the two smartest girls in their grade and school, he knew he was fine.

"How long has it been Ry?" Gabriella muttered, her eyes still wandering through the contexts of her history book looking for those all important dates about the French Revolution.

"Hmm?"

"Since her and Jason severed all ties. How long?"

"Six months, eight days," he rattled off his tongue as brown curly hair bounced back over to her own table once she had finally gotten that book.

"And you haven't asked her out because..."

"Too soon."

"Too soon?" Gabriella chuckled back a belly laugh and looked over at Martha. "Too soon is a day after," she added, closing the book in front of her and started to pack up her stuff to go and meet Troy for the last part of free period. "Just don't wait forever."

&&&

A/N: I know, I finally uploaded all the missing parts. Still about five parts left. Coming soon!


End file.
